The present invention relates generally to media players, such as audio/video and multimedia players. More particularly, the invention relates to a player having unlimited compatibility at the application level employing an operating system with associated virtual machine that provides an environment to host an auto-run playback program obtained from the media placed in the player.
Present-day consumer electronic media players, such as DVD players, CD players, laser disc players, and the like, are designed to work with certain pre-specified types of media. For example, a DVD player may be designed to play both DVD video discs and CD audio discs, both based on industry standard formats. The application programs used to decode and play back these media are hard coded into the operating system and application layer of the player hardware. Thus, these conventional media players do not provide an easy upward migration path.
For example, there is currently much interest in providing consumer electronic products with more flexible, interactive features. For example, the user of a DVD video player might be given the ability to change vantage points, allowing the user to view the movie from a different angle. Adding such an interactive feature would likely entail changes in the application layer of the operating system, requiring the user to purchase a new player with these advanced features. Currently player technology simply does not provide an upward migration path suitable for providing changes of this magnitude.
Having a better upward migration path could greatly facilitate the introduction of new, innovative features within the consumer electronics market. However, such an upgrade path is not limited to adding new features. It would also be quite useful to support more sophisticated copy protection schemes, such as revocable copy protection schemes. Present day media player technology is limited in this regard. Current players are able to implement a form of copy protection using copy protection algorithms that are burned into the operating system and application layer of the player. This affords little flexibility. As new copy protection schemes are developed, it would be desirable to allow existing consumer electronic products to take advantage of these new protection schemes.